Love Hurts
by harrypotterfanatic22
Summary: "Why do you always leave?" She sobbed. "Because I don't want to stay." He replied in his usual cold tone. Join Bella as she struggles to come to terms with her losses, her adventures, her romances and her friendships. This story may be a tad on the sad side.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There were too many people, Bella decided. Although it was a club on a Friday night she was not prepared for the experience of being crammed into a small building with too many people. Bella knew she shouldn't have been there, but she wanted a change. A change from her depression.

Maybe I shouldn't have had those last shots, she thought to herself. She was never one to drink, she'd never even had anything that had more than 5% of alcohol. She didn't care now though, she was feeling better than she had in ages. Since HE left.

Bella was never really a confident person, she hardly talked to people she didn't know, but she was never outright rude to them. As she was watching the dance floor from the seat she had just stolen from a couple that went off to do the dirty, she assumed, as she spied the most visually appealing man she had ever seen. She didn't notice that he was dancing with another women, no, her eyes were fully set on him. He was well built, with muscles that bulged through his shirt and he had the most amazing skin, like melted caramel. What really drew her to him though, was his face, what a beautiful face it was. It seemed as if he were some supernatural creature, an angel maybe, Bella wouldn't be surprised. She scoffed at that thought. She was drawn to the supernatural, no wonder she was drawn to him.

As these thoughts were running through her head, his eyes finally snapped up to meet hers. Needless to say she was surprised, so surprised that she jerked backwards and nearly fell off her stool. Her checks darkened that all too familiar blush and she swiveled back to face the bar.

"Another shot." She ordered after she had gotten the servers attention. It surprised her that she hadn't been carded yet. They probably don't even care, she thought.

As the night passed on and she got progressively more drunk, she headed towards the dance floor. She wasn't entirely aware of her actions, because if she had been she would've never even of had the thought to dance. She was too clumsy and uncoordinated to do any form of physical activity, without falling, even walking posed a problem when sober.

She had gotten a few offers to dance whilst she was sitting, but hadn't said an outright yes to any of them yet. Just as she reached the crowded area of grinding and sweaty people, that they called the dance floor, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She almost lost her balance and fell, luckily enough she was caught by the tapping perpetrator. He wasn't bad looking. Blonde, generic face and a cute smile. He would do, she thought.

"Im so sorry, I didn't mean…" He said.

"Come dance!" She demanded at the same time. Bella doesn't know what possessed her, probably the liquid courage she had heard so much about.

No less than 30 seconds later, they were dancing. Bella wasn't entirely sure of what she was doing, so he took the lead and turned her back towards his chest and pulled her tightly towards his body.

"My names Josh." He shouted over the music.

"Bella." She replied.

She lost focus after that, to focused on not vomiting or falling over. So this is what grinding felt like, she thought, not that inspiring. She felt a shift behind her, arms lift off her body and another set of larger hands touch her hips. These hands were warm, she smiled at the feeling. She turned around and faced the man.

Oh. My. God. It's him. He was more beautiful up close and his eyes were like molten chocolate. He smirked at her dumbstruck expression.

"Paul." He said.

"Bella." She whispered. Surprisingly she could hear him over the music and him her. She turned back around and they commenced dancing.

There were no words to describe the feeling of his hands on her body, of his taught muscles against her back. His body dwarfed hers, he was at least 6'8 ft tall. Her eyes closed as they continued their movements. The intensity of the heat he was giving off was creating feeling within herself she had never encountered before.

He occupied the rest of her night. As the songs changed their position did not. Gradually the tension built up, what she assumed as sexual tension. She wasn't sure if that is what she was feeling, the only act that she had engaged in that was even close to sex were tentative and pathetic kisses. No, she thought, I will not think of him tonight.

Suddenly he stopped dancing, dragged his hand away from her hip and captured her hand. He lead her off the dance floor, down the stairs that you needed to take to get out of the club and into the corner of the entrance hallway.

"I have a room booked in a hotel not far from here." He said as he looked at her face for any signs that she might give away.

Bella wasn't sure how to respond. "Come with me?" He asked. Although she was drunk, she knew what he meant. They wouldn't be sitting around knitting sweaters.

She wasn't sure as to what possessed her. Maybe because she wanted to live a little, maybe because she wanted to feel something that wasn't sadness for a change, she didn't know as she nodded her head to his question. She couldn't form proper words.

As they stepped out into the wet street of Port Angeles, he stepped up to the curb and hailed a taxi.

"I have a car." She said.

"I don't think either of us are in a fit state to drive." He replied.

The taxi pulled up towards them and they got into the backseat of the warm cab. Bella hadn't even noticed that she was shivering, evidently neither had he. He shucked off the jacket he was wearing, and put it around her shoulders. Funny, she didn't remember him having a jacket. The ride was ten minutes and during that time it was silent. The taxi stopped outside a large hotel, with a fancy exterior, and paid the driver. They walked into the hotel, and Paul went to the check in desk to get the room key. Bella doesn't remember how she got to the room, but it must've been In an elevator because they were pretty high up. She was marveling at the city lights as he came up behind her and started kissing her neck.

She wasn't expecting it so she jumped a little. "You're okay with this, right?" He asked. All she did was turn around and kiss him. The kiss set her skin on fire, it was intense, and everything that she had ever wanted.

She wasn't very aware of what happened next, but she remembered his handles caressing her body in places that hadn't been discovered by anyone. She remember the pleasure he brought her as he did things with his mouth and fingers. She remembered a flash of pain and then pleasure. So much pleasure. She remembered moans, his and hers, skin rubbing together and then the most amazing, euphoric feeling as she had her third orgasm that night.

Waking up later that night, she was disorientated. It all came back to her and surprisingly she didn't regret any of it. She was delightfully sore when she stretched out across the king size bed. There was so much space, she almost giggled.

She bolted up right and searched the room for any signs of life that wasn't for her. She found none. He's gone, she thought sadly, he left.

She sat up and put her feet on the floor, even the carpet was luxurious, she thought sadly. As she gathered her clothes of the chair that they had somehow landed up on, she heard the sound of ruffling paper, and saw a piece fall to the floor. She opened it, read it, and tossed it into the bin.

'Thanks for the night

Paul'

It had said.

She got redressed rushed down the hallway and towards the elevator. Once she reached the lobby, she had the door man hail her a cab. The taxi dropped her off in the parking lot where she left her car.

She doesn't really remember how she got home. All she remembers is the sting of rejection she felt the entire way back.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Hi all! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I decided to update sooner rather than later because I'm really feeling this story. Don't forget to Read & Review.**

 **Just some information (ages) for this story:**

 **Paul: 21**

 **Bella: 17/18**

 **Jake: 16**

 **Sam: 22**

Chapter 2

Bella's weekend was devastatingly uneventful. She tried to keep herself busy as to not focus on the events of Friday night, unfortunately she had finished all her school work and Charlie wasn't even there to occupy her time.

She assumed he was at work, being the Sheriff of the police station in Forks. He was out the whole weekend, only at home before she woke up or after she'd settled down for the night. Charlie didn't speak much, but then again neither did she. Neither of them really knew how to keep a conversation going. She loved Charlie, of course she did, but she missed the light, unimportant ramblings of her mother, Renee. She always filled the gap of awkward silence when Bella never had anything to say, but with Charlie those gaps turned into chasms. She moved to Forks a few months ago when Renee's new husband, Phil, had to start traveling for his work. Renee offered to stay with Bella, but Bella knew it would only hurt her mother, so she offered to go stay with Charlie.

That's where she met Edward, it was even painful to say his name in her mind. She'd seen him and his family on the first day of school, now thinking over it she wasn't sure why she was so taken with them. Maybe because they offered a certain sense of adventure that Bella had never felt before, or that they were almost inhumanly attractive. Either way, it seemed like they were drawn towards her too.

When everything ended suddenly and the family left Forks, without her, Bella was left with a soul crushing wound to her heart. All along she thought she loved him, she grew dependent on him and his family, and when they left they broke her. Her depression started that night, it felt like someone's hand was constantly stuck in her chest trying to rip her heart out, and maybe there was. At least maybe a proverbial one. It was also the night her nightmares started. The nightmares of an event that she could never remember. She woke up screaming every night.

All of these thoughts were running through her head on Saturday whilst she was cleaning up hers and Charlie dinner dishes. She still felt sore from Friday nights events, still felt the sting rejection. She knew she shouldn't feel rejected, she had never met him before that night. To him it was probably the norm. Take a girl to a expensive hotel room and bang her brains out, she scoffed at that thought.

"Just forget about it Bella, it's not important." She whispered to herself, and with that she was determined to forget all about the attractive stranger who seemed to occupy her thoughts. She decided to head up to bed, for some reason she was exhausted. She had to meet Jake at his house tomorrow anyway, and figured she would need an early start.

"Night Dad." She said to Charlie from the doorway of the lounge.

"Night Bells, see you in the morning." He replied, although it was highly unlikely that he actually would. With that Bella headed upstairs and got ready for bed, once that was all done and she was brushing her hair, she heard a wolf howl in the distance. Weird, she thought, I didn't know they had wolves in Forks.

With that she fell into her usual disrupted sleep.

:

Bella had always liked music, which is why she now regretted tearing out her car stereo. Not that she didn't like the stereo, she merely resented what the stereo represented. When she was headed to Jake were the times she missed music the most. There was no sound to fill the gaps of silence, surprisingly enough she found noise comforting.

Jake had been her best friend since she had been a toddler. They had made mud pies together whilst their parents watched on. They were separated when Renee left abruptly with Bella and got a divorce. Bella used to go back and forth between Charlie and Renee but when she was fourteen, she finally put her foot down. She was sick of constantly going I between them, having to leave her friends in Phoenix and Jacob in Forks.

When she returned to Forks she was ashamed that she hadn't tried to make any effort in re-befriending Jacob. She guessed she was to stuck in her Edward induced fog. Ironically enough when Edward left Jake was the one to piece her back together. It had taken time and Bella still wasn't fully healed, but she found a sense of peace when she was with. She hadn't felt that peace with anyone else, until Paul.

Stop it Bella, she thought, you'll never see him again. Not that she didn't want to, of course she wanted too. She felt they had had a connection, and no, she wasn't delusional.

Once her trusted truck, Bess, pulled up at the Black residence Jake came bounding out, hauled her out of the car and collected her in his arms. He almost crushed the life out of her.

"Jeez, Jake, you're huge." She giggled. He had definitely had a drastic growth spurt over the last two days, not that she knew how that was possible.

"Steroids?" She added jokingly.

"Nah, just been waiting my fruits and veggies!" He teased back. Bella laughed at that.

"C'mon, the bikes are ready." He grinned, grabbed her hand and leaded her to the little shed.

After Jake and her had reconnected, she figured they would need something to do to occupy their time, so She had picked up Dirt bikes off the side of the road. She thought that since Jacob knew about mechanics he could rehabilitate the bikes. He had scoffed at her and called her crazy, but he was willing to do it. As she had desired they had to almost completely rebuild the bikes. When she says they she means he, he did most of the mechanical stuff. Now that the bikes were finished, she wasn't sure what they were going to do with their time. The thought must've shown on her face because Jacob said "Don't worry, we'll find other things to do." And squeezed her hand. She felt comforted by the gesture.

"Let's see these bad boys." She said as she looked at the cloth covering the bikes.

Jake went over to the pile, pulled on the cloth and stepped back to present the final product. Bella stepped back, shocked. "Jake, these are amazing." He blushed slightly.

"Wanna take them on a test drive?" Jake asked enthusiastically. Bella nodded her head, hard. She was so excited.

As Jake began loading the bikes into the bed of the truck and his muscles flexed, Bella stepped back and stared. He really had grown up, she thought.

We were In the truck on the way to the open area Jake was directing her too, when a flash caught her eyes. She immediately stepped on her breaks, they were driving on the road that was against the sea. She got out of her truck and watched a group of men struggle by the edge of the cliff. After what seemed like 10 minutes, but was probably 30 seconds, they pushed one of the men over the ledge. Bella yelled out.

She hadn't noticed Jake come up behind her, and jumped when he laughed. "It's alright Bella, they're just cliff diving." She looked at him, confused. "It's the only recreational fun that someone can do in La Push." He said with a grin. "It's a thrill, I'll take you sometime." He continued.

As Jake focused more on the group, he seemed to suddenly recognize who they were and a scowl was set upon his face.

"Let's go." He said.

"Why?" She wondered, walking towards the truck.

"That's Sam and his disciples. They're called the La Push Gang."

"You have a gang?" She asked, sounding impressed.

"No." He snorted. "They're like hall monitors gone bad, they're supposed to keep the peace apparently. Embry heard from Leah Clearwater that the call themselves 'Protectors'. "

"You don't seem to like them." She said tentatively.

"It shows?" He said sarcastically. "They're always showing off, cliff diving and they act like tough guys, you know? Him and his followers Jared and Paul."

Paul, Bella thought shocked, no it couldn't be the same one, could it?

"I saw them once at a store." Jake continued. "Some guys said something and Paul just started shaking, and he actually growled Bella, growled. Same put his hand on his shoulder and shook his head and Paul calmed down, just like that. It was weird Bells, really weird." With those last words that specific conversation seemed to end.

"Cmon, let's go try out those bikes." Bella yelled, over the sound of the sea.

 **A.N: Hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Disclaimer** **:**

 **I own the plot but Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**


End file.
